


a petal for your thoughts (i hope you think of me)

by takajima



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Takaki hangs out with HS7 more because he's a kid, The Pocky Game, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/pseuds/takajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Yuto gives Takaki (plastic) flowers + 1 time Takaki gives them back; a collection of takajima fluffy moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	a petal for your thoughts (i hope you think of me)

**Author's Note:**

> This somehow ended up as a collection of fluffy Takajima moments, without any proper plot. Happy belated birthday to Takaki Yuya, us fangirls will always say 'Yes!' to your panty-dropping voice ♥

“Yuto, why are you giving me a plastic flower?” Takaki blinks, glancing between the plastic flower in hand and the person in question. 

“Well, it’s a daffodil. I would give you a Narcissus, but I heard that they are poisonous and I can’t hold a regular flower without sneezing all over you,” Yuto rambles, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, before breaking into a wide grin. “Plus, this is forever.”

“But… why?”

“Ah!” Yuto exclaims, seeming to have missed the point. “I wanted to say… to say that…” he stutters, before taking a deep breath and spilling everything. “I wanted to tell you to believe in yourself, because I believe in you.” 

Yuto looks up to study Takaki’s face, only to find the latter staring back at him with an expression Yuto can’t identify. 

“That sounded a lot better in my head,” Yuto laughs nervously. “You’ve been looking really tired during dance rehearsals and Yabu-kun says drama filming is hard, so I guess you have him to talk to about your problems, and I’ve seen Hikaru-kun slip medicine into your bag while you were busy learning the new dance – you aren’t sick, are you? It’s okay if you don’t like it, you can throw it away, I mean, it’s just a _plastic flower_ , I just wanted to do something for you?” 

Yuto kind of attempts to flee after rambling, but a hand catches his wrist and he turns to meet Takaki’s tired eyes and lopsided half-smile. 

It turns into a full grin before Yuto belatedly realises that _Takaki is smiling_.

Yuto isn’t sure what brand of toothpaste Takaki uses, but his teeth are really pretty when he smiles and Yuto is sure that somehow, the entire hallway lights up a little more. 

“Thank you,” he says, chuckling. “I really appreciate it. Drama filming has ended already for me though, but I’ll take your flower.”

Yuto blinks, and grins back. 

 

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

 

“Why do you have a plastic flower on your table?” Yui asks, and Takaki groans, having just woken up from a nap not seconds ago. “Do you have a secret girlfriend again?” 

“Too soon, nee-chan.” He should learn to hide things from his sisters, or at least lock his bedroom door. Maybe both. 

She smiles, twirling the plastic flower in between her fingers. That action alone reminds Takaki of Yuto, and he smiles at the thought of the younger boy chattering animatedly about his latest drum lesson. 

“So who is it?”

“My bandmate gave it to me,” Takaki explains, and Yui’s eyebrows go up faster than Yankumi’s special yakuza punches. “We’re not like that, I swear, he’s like fifteen. He’s a little weird, but he means well. He said he believed in me, and well, gave me… that.” Takaki says, gesturing vaguely towards the plastic flower in her hands. 

“Is this from Yamada-kun? You guys always seemed close,” she hums, placing the flower back into the cup. 

“Nah.”

“Wait is this from the kid who always sits in your lap?” Yui takes a step away from the flower, eyeing it suspiciously. “I heard that his sister is a witch. Are you sure this isn’t cursed?” 

“Nah, Yuto gave it to me.” 

“The overgrown one?” Takaki nods, and the grin on Yui’s face begins to get creepy. “I’ve always suspected you guys had a thing, back in the day when you two played the pocky game. Who does that unless they are trying to kiss the other person?” 

Takaki sputters. “That was for the cameras!”

“Then can I have it?” 

“What? No!” Takaki replies, a bit too quickly, and Yui laughs in his face. “I-I mean, it’s not nice of me to give away something I got as a present!”

“Say what you want, little brother, but you guys are definitely _like that_ ,” Yui giggles and Takaki scowls at her. “I’m joking. Keep the flower, loverboy.” 

Takaki groans, diving back into the covers.

 

It’s weird, because sometimes Yuto disappears when it rains.

Takaki doesn’t notice at first, because he never really paid special attention to the boy. But today is different. Takaki buys an extra can of juice for him, as a thank you for the flower. It’s good to be polite, he thinks. 

The thing is Takaki can’t find Yuto anywhere.

He figures Yuto probably just went off somewhere for something — he’s busy like that. 

Shrugging, Takaki heads to the rooftop to finish that extra can of juice, since it would be too awkward to drink two in the rehearsal room.

It’s raining.

He finds Yuto, sitting under the minimal shade, just staring. The raindrops drum against the pavement with an inconsistent rhythem, as they splatter across the younger boy’s shoes and across the edges of his trackpants. 

“What are you doing here?” Takaki asks, curiosity getting the better of him as he plops himself beside the boy. He makes sure to hug his knees close, those are new shoes he’s wearing today. 

“Watching.”

“Hmm?”

“The rain.”

“Ahh,” Takaki says, but he still doesn’t really understand. 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Yuto sighs, reaching a hand out. It looks like he is trying to grasp the rain, and at the same time like he’s letting it go.

Yuto seems happy, with how the corners of his lips curve into a small smile.

It’s weird, Takaki thinks, for someone as bright as Yuto to like the rain. But sitting here with him is another weird experience; Yuto is a lot quieter, and Takaki doesn't hate it at all.

It is almost natural, the way Takaki places a can of juice on Yuto’s head. Yuto looks up, letting it fall into his hands.

“Thanks,” he whispers, and resumes staring at the rain. 

It feels even more natural when Takaki reaches out to give Yuto an encouraging hair ruffle. Yuto doesn't protest, instead leaning into his touch like a little puppy. Takaki’s hand never really leaves, his fingers instead choosing to play with Yuto’s hair as the younger boy continues to wordlessly eye the pouring rain.

The two remain in a comfortable silence, until they both get angry mails from Yabu to ‘ _get their lazy butts back to practice_ ’.

 

“Yuto’s been texting me weird pictures of his brother.” The younger boy has developed a habit of texting Takaki an awful lot. Not that Takaki minds, but sometimes Yuto sends him things like “I’m off to work!!” with a bunch of emojis, as if Takaki wasn’t heading to the same place. 

“Awww, that’s cute.”

“Yeah, but I’m not too sure if I want to get pictures of his brother from unflattering angles like under his nose.”

“Are you sure? You smile at your phone all the time, and he’s the only one who texts you that often.” Yui grins, smug. 

Damn. And he thought it wasn’t too obvious. 

 

Soon, Takaki learns that the plastic flower isn’t just a one-time thing. 

 

Takaki is staring at the pointers he’d hastily scribbled on cuecards, when something is held dangerously close to his face. He jumps, only to find out that it’s another flower from Yuto. 

“To help with the first time jitters?” He offers feebly, still dangling the piece of plastic in front of Takaki’s face. 

Takaki chuckles. “This isn’t our first Shokura appearance, you know.”

“Yeah, but,” Yuto looks like he’s trying really hard to think of a reason. “Still,” he whines. 

“But thank you.” Takaki smiles, taking the piece of plastic from Yuto’s slightly shaky fingers. It might have been his imagination, but Yuto’s smile gets a little wider.

(It doesn’t take a lot to notice that Yuto’s the one with the first time jitters.)

 

Takaki doesn't know when they started holding hands, but it’s Yuto, and he doesn’t really mind.

 

This time, Yuto kind of flops on Takaki’s shoulder, fingers still laced with his. It should be uncomfortable, but the younger boy isn’t complaining, so Takaki simply sits in silence. There isn’t much weight to adjust to, with how skinny Yuto is. 

“You need to eat more,” Takaki whispers, poking the younger boy’s ribs.

Yuto squirms.

“Why? I’m already almost taller than Yabu.” He frowns. “He’d be pissed if I actually outgrow him.”

“I have a feeling you will.”

Yuto gasps. “Why?”

“You haven’t stopped growing yet, right?”

“Dang it.”

 

After a while, Takaki feels Yuto shift a little, and a familiar object is pressed onto his palm. 

Takaki looks down to see another plastic flower. He blinks, looking back up at Yuto, who offers a tight-lipped smile. 

“Last time jitters?”

“How did you—you weren’t supposed to know.”

“I get that you guys were trying to protect my feelings but it’s really okay.” It doesn’t take Takaki by surprise anymore when fingers curl into his. “We can do this together,” Yuto whispers with a tiny smile on his face, so soft Takaki nearly misses it. 

“Yeah.” Takaki holds Yuto a little tighter. “We can. “

 

It’s not like Takaki isn’t close to Yuto, but the younger boy rarely hangs out with him during work hours, often choosing to jump on his back at the end of the day and demand to be carried places despite his height. 

“Why are you here?” Takaki asks when Yuto plops himself on the couch, forcing his head onto Takaki’s lap. 

It’s an odd image, because the couch is designed for only two people, and Yuto’s limbs dangle awkwardly off the couch.

“Chinen’s hogging my band mates,” Yuto whines, and Takaki turns to see the other couch occupied by Chinen and the other two members of Hey! Say! 7, with Chinen casually sprawled all over their laps, fast asleep. 

“And I’m not your band mate?” Takaki asks, flicking Yuto on the forehead before sliding his fingers through the latter’s hair. 

Yuto pouts, “but I feel like I’m being ostracised.”

(“Then come swap places with me, you moron!” Keito stage whispers from the other couch, but the two pay him no mind.) 

“So I’m your last resort?” He asks, and Yuto hums at the feeling of fingers on his scalp. 

Takaki stops. “Seriously? Get off my couch,” Takaki grumbles, and pretends to attempt to shove Yuto off, when Yuto latches his arms around his waist. 

“No, wait!” Yuto protests, “I’ll be good… you’re my favourite,” he mumbles sheepishly into Takaki’s stomach. Yuto pulls back a little to reach into his bag for something. “Look, I even brought you a flower!”

Takaki blinks, taking the flower from Yuto’s fingers and eyeing it suspiciously. 

“For your audition,” Yuto explains, still facing Takaki’s stomach. It kind of tickles, the way Yuto’s voice sends waves across his tummy, but not in a bad way. “Good luck,” he mumbles, still refusing to meet Takaki’s eyes. 

(“How come I didn’t get a flower?” Yamada scowls, waving his drama script in the air.

“Shut up,” Chinen groans.

“…sorry.”) 

“It’s plastic again,” Takaki laughs, and Yuto pouts.

“It’s not my fault I’m allergic to pollen!” 

 

Takaki eventually gets the part. 

 

Yuto feigns a look of complete surprise when he sees Takaki at the promotional photoshoots—the brat, he knew all along—but it is quickly replaced by a large grin, as he attaches himself on Takaki’s back. 

(Takaki pretends he doesn’t mind how Yuto detaches himself from him, grinning even wider when he sees Yamazaki there as well.)

 

It sucks, because real-life Yamazaki Kento is almost impossible to hate. 

 

They have to retake a scene because some words came out overly harsh, even for Kitajima Torao. 

 

Takaki has always known Yuto for being all touchy feely. They already hold hands on a regular basis, and sometimes Yuto plays with his fingers. On other days Yuto has a thing about jabbing his side, so he’s used to it. The only thing Takaki doesn’t let Yuto touch is his hair, and that’s because he puts a lot of effort into how it looks everyday. He has a shampooing ritual, if that says anything. Just because Yuto’s all legs and occassionally squishy doesn’t mean he lets him near his hair. 

It is unsurprising when Yuto takes the lead in their paired photoshoot, by suddenly jumping onto his back and clinging onto Takaki like a koala. 

“What are you doing?” Takaki laughs, after the initial surprise has worn off.

(The cameraman gives a thumbs-up sign, and continues snapping pictures. It only encourages Yuto.)

“Boob check~” Yuto singsongs, and proceeds to grab at his chest. 

Yuto is a queer child, Takaki decides, but his fingers are long and bony, tickling him in odd places. It sets Takaki off as he bursts into fits of giggles, but he doesn’t really squirm away, not until Yuto puts on an overly attached girlfriend face.

Takaki makes a face, because he really isn’t used to Yuto pulling him down, as Yuto has always been taller, except for now when he wants to bend down and link arms. 

Yuto is such a girl. 

 

It is unexpected when Chinen has Takaki cornered after concert rehearsals. 

“Are you and Yutti fighting?” 

“Huh?” Usually after two to three hours of sweaty bodies and jerky movements, Takaki’s head is pretty hazy. Chinen’s question only serves in making Takaki even more confused. “I don’t think so?” The last time they spoke—oh right, the last time they spoke was a month ago. “Is he mad at me?”

“You tell me,” Chinen huffs, puffing out his chest in his attempt to stand taller. 

Takaki doesn’t see how it helps.

“He’s been giving you the sad eyes, and then petrified eyes and more sad eyes.”

“What?”

Chinen groans, turning to leave. “I don’t even know why I try.”

Takaki is still confused. 

 

He doesn’t react much when Yuto pulls his shower curtain open later that evening after practice, because everyone knows Yuto is a complete _pervert_.

He does, however, offer a raised eyebrow when Yuto doesn’t scream “BOOYEAH!” in his face and run away.

“I’m sorry,” the tall boy blurts, his eyes flitting back to the floor almost immediately after the briefest eye contact. 

“Huh?” Takaki doesn’t get it. What he doesn’t understand more, is why they are having this conversation when Takaki is completely naked. A glance down, and oh, Yuto is just as naked. 

Takaki has to force himself to turn away. 

“Oh. Is this about that rumour that we are fighting?” Takaki distracts himself with rinsing out the remaining shampoo in his hair. “Chinen said we were. Why are we supposedly fighting?”

“Because I used up the last bit of your special shampoo and you’ll kill me?” The younger boy squeaks.

Uhm. “You did what?”

“I SWEAR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” Yuto cries, as he takes off running. He doesn’t get very far before Takaki catches up, sprinting after him with a towel wrapped around his waist.

And this is how their bandmates find them, a barely clothed Takaki chasing a completely naked Yuto around the dressing room.

“Dude, is this some kind of weird foreplay?” Takaki only stops running when Hikaru says this, and he _feels_ himself turn bright red. 

Yuto skids to a stop, effectively flashing an unsuspecting Daiki.

 

Two days later, Takaki finds a plastic flower sitting on his bag, with a note “I’m sorry.” 

There is also a box of pocky sitting next to it, which makes Takaki think that Yuto wants to kiss him. 

Let a guy have some hope. 

But maybe, it’s time to return the flowers.

 

Takaki thinks that they are doing this completely backwards, because they already hold hands and cuddle, but he shows up with the flowers anyway. 

Yuto beams, and it makes the awkwardness of holding _plastic flowers_ worth it. 

“You kept them?”

“Yeah,” Takaki grins, a little sheepish, “they were from you.”


End file.
